


let down your walls

by tofutae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, and this came out of my ass, i couldnt sleep one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofutae/pseuds/tofutae
Summary: "what," kuroo balls his fists, dark flames of anger evident in his eyes, "what are you so afraid of?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> what possessed me to write this???? also i wrote this in 30 mins dont say anything!!! no such thing as slow burn in my dictionary. 
> 
> also known as: tsukki gets over his insecure self in 5 mins because kuroo's lips are healing

"what," kuroo balls his fists, dark flames of anger evident in his eyes, "what are you so afraid of?" 

tsukishima's grip on his bag tightens. he glances around tentatively, and sure enough– the entire cafeteria is staring at them. tsukishima isn't one for attention, and he's sure he's about to puke any moment now. "kuroo– let's.. let's talk outside," he tries to convince, but the rage in kuroo intensifies, and he gives tsukishima a hard shove, sending him and his books onto the cold, hard floor. tsukishima feels a bruise purpling. "no, jesus christ– you'll leave again. you'll run away... you'll..." kuroo is shouting at this point of time, and tsukishima shuts his eyes. tsukishima doesn't know how to deal with this side of kuroo: the kuroo that's thrown away his calm and collected facade, the kuroo that's just as scared of losing tsukishima as tsukishima is scared of losing him. his heart aches.

the entire cafeteria is silent by now, and tsukishima wants to cry. he wants to stand up and leave, but his legs won't let him. kuroo seems to catch notice of the blossoming bruise on tsukishima's, his tsukishima's elbow, and oh god, what has he done, he's hurt tsukki. 

kuroo crouches down, a grimace showing on his face as he pulls the blonde boy up. "tsukki.... i'm sorry... i didn't mean to push you... you're right– let's talk outside." 

when they walk out together, tsukishima doesn't have the heart to tell him that his books are still scattered on the floor. 

tsukishima is afraid.  
he is afraid of his own feelings.  
he is afraid of kuroo's own strong feelings, and how long they'll last.  
he is afraid of heartbreak. 

so, he protects himself.

tsukishima fixes his face into a scowl, and shrugs kuroo's arm away from his wrist. "so, what is it that you want?" 

a look of hurt flashes through kuroo's eyes, but it disappears when he blinks, like it was never there. kuroo laughs bitterly, carding his fingers through his hair— his stupid hair, that tsukishima loves so, so much. 

"kei, what is it that i want? do you not know that? i've been chasing after you for two whole years. you're like the moon, and i'm like the sun. why is it that i'm always a step late when i reach out for you?" 

tsukishima wills his eyes shut. they've been through this before, and tsukishima knows. he knows that kuroo's patience is thinning. he knows that kuroo won't wait for him to come around again. 

tsukishima thinks kuroo doesn't know. he thinks he doesn't know about the countless nights he spends without sleep, thinking about kuroo's lips. but kuroo knows. kuroo sees everyone as if they were a thin film of glass. he can read everyone, even a stoic person like tsukishima, like an open book. 

tsukishima thinks that, hey, maybe he should just let kuroo go, because a great person like him doesn't need a stupid, foolish boy like tsukishima in his life. 

tsukishima's train of thoughts were cut off by large, cold hands gripping tightly onto his thin shoulders, something he's always had a complex for. kuroo's shoulders were so broad and strong, always there for tsukishima to lean on, but tsukishima...

"kei, quit spacing out."  
kuroo sounded frustrated, tsukishima noted.  
who wouldn't be?  
tsukishima looked at the hands that were gripping on his shoulders, and god, he really wanted to hold kuroo's hands and apologize for being such a brat, but he couldn't.

drip, drop.  
droplet of tears starts to roll down tsukishima's cheeks, onto the concrete. why was he such an idiot? so undeserving of love, so ugly, so stupid, so—

tsukishima feels a finger tilting his chin forward, and oh, kuroo has his lips pressed against his own—they're kissing. tsukishima can taste the saltiness from his own tears, and he's kind of embarrassed right now. he really wanted his first kiss to be something magical. 

"s...stop overthinking, kei. i really like you, and i really don't want to lose you. just be mine already." kuroo mumbles against his lips, and tsukishima peers into kuroo's eyes, to see that he's not the only one crying. 

maybe kuroo wouldn't leave him just yet. maybe kuroo loved tsukishima just as much as tsukishima loved him. maybe kuroo, like tsukishima, believed in Forever. maybe tsukishima had nothing to worry about. maybe tsukishima ought to let down his walls.

and as he crashes his lips onto kuroo's, backing kuroo into the wall, he did.


End file.
